Bon, alors d'ou ils viennent les bébés?
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Sequel de "P"pa comment on fait les bébés?". Imaginez la suite xD Joyeuse fête des mères.


**Titre : Bon alors d'où ils viennent les bébés ? **

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Humour**

**Couple/Pairing : - (Mina/Kushi)**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Suite de l'OS _P'pa comment on fait les bébés ?_ **

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Note : **Beaucoup me l'avait demandé, alors… Voici enfin la suite de _P'pa comment on fait les bébés ?_ Après Minato, c'est Kushina qui s'y colle ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est bon courage !

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Bon alors d'où ils viennent les bébés ?**

* * *

Naruto, petit blondinet de cinq ans, boudait dans son coin, peu satisfait de la réponse de son père. Comment son papa pouvait être Hokage s'il ne connaissait pas toutes les réponses ?

Surtout que ce n'était pas une question compliquée. Comment on faisait les bébés ? Et il était sur que le papa de Shikamaru avait du, lui, l'expliquer à son copain.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il pouvait toujours demander à sa maman, comme le lui avait recommandé son papa. Alors de nouveau motivé, le petit Naruto courut jusqu'au jardin pour poser la question qui l'embêtait à sa super maman et avoir enfin sa réponse.

Il la trouva accroupie par terre en train de jardiner.

- MAMAN ! MAMAN !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Demanda Kushina en tournant la tête et lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Comment on fabrique les bébés ?

- Comment on fab… QUOI ?

- Bin, p'pa, il a dit qu'on fabriquait les bébés et que même ca prenait du temps parce que la cigogne elle n'amène pas le bébé.

- Papa t'a dit ca ?

- Ouiiiii !

- D'accooord. Dit-moi mon poussin, pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

- Ben Shikamaru, il a dit qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et j'ai dit moi aussi.

- Ah oui ? Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, totalement abasourdit.

- Ouais ! Alors il faut aller fabriquer le bébé maintenant ! Mais comment on fait ?

- Comment… ?

- Ben vii, faut mettre de l'eau ou du sable. Je peux même donner mes jouets, tu sais ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ca, mon ange.

- Bon alors d'où ils viennent les bébés ?

- En fait, commença-t-elle en jetant un œil tout autour dans l'espoir de trouver une idée correcte et légèrement différente de la réalité, les bébés…

- Oui ?

Quand tout à coup, elle vit enfin La solution. Et ce grâce à une abeille qui venait de butiner une de ses fleurs.

Son sourire s'aggrandit avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention vers son fils.

- Eh bien tu vois, les bébés viennent des graines.

- Des graines ? Comme les fleurs ?

- Oui mon chéri.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort et qu'ils veulent un bébé, le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman. Puis, après quelques mois la graine va grandir et devenir un bébé.

- Comment le papa y met la graine ?

- Euh…

Elle regarda rapidement son ventre. Problème ou pas problème ?

- Nombril, répondit-elle sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

- Ah ! C'est comme ca que je suis venu moi aussi ?

- Oui mon bébé.

Tout à coup, Naruto prit la main de sa mère et la tira jusqu'au salon.

- Euh Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben, on va voir papa pour qu'il mette la graine dans ton nombril.

XXX

Minato et Kushina regardaient tendrement leur fils dormir paisiblement depuis l'embrasure de la porte avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner silencieusement.

- Franchement Kushina ! Des graines dans le nombril ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge.

- Mouais… Mais dit-moi, que comptes-tu lui dire lorsqu'il te demandera comment le bébé sort du ventre ?

- Mon chéri… chaque chose en son temps. D'ailleurs qui te dit que cette fois ce ne sera pas toi qui lui répondra.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite, et ce bon retour des choses. xD **

**Bonne fête à toutes les mamans. ^^**


End file.
